MARS Kray Version
by Takiiyukii
Summary: [REPOST]Remake Mars ver Kris/Lay.Tentang hidup Kris setelah ia ditinggal bunuh diri saudara kembarnya,ia menjadi gila&berfikir bahwa dia penyebab kematian adiknya.Dalam keterpurukannya,ia bertemu dengan Yixing,namja yg memiliki nasib seperti dirinya yakni memiliki kenangan masa lalu yg buruk. pertemuan mereka&kisah cinta mereka,bagaimana mereka menghadapi masa lalunya?
1. Chapter 1

**MARS Kray Version**

**Author [Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/ Wu Yifan:Kris**

**Oh Sehun/Xi Luhan**

**Huang Zitao**

**other cast..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : Terinspirasi drama taiwan Mars. remake jadi Kray Version. Drama-nya keren. Aku nulisnya liat dramanya jadi kalo tiba-tiba langsung ke adegan berikutnya jangan kaget, tapi ini juga sudah mengalami banyak editan, ada penambahan dalam ff ini. cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

****MARS Kray Version****

Ketika anak-anak sedang bermain dengan riang di taman Junjin yang luas , Zhang Yixing duduk di kursi taman sambil meliukkan pensilnya dengan fasih di atas kertas. Terlihat goresan indah yang menggambarkan seorang Umma bersama anaknya.

Mendadak seorang pemuda tampan berambut agak panjang berwarna pirang (Kris : Mama-era) mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam datang menghampirinya.

Pemuda bernama Wu Yi Fan / Kris panggilannya bermaksud menanyakan arah padanya, "Maaf, apa kau tahu jalan ke rumah sakit yang bernama Je…? Apa ya aku lupa?" Kris tidak melanjutkan nama rumah sakit itu dengan lengkap karena lupa.

Yixing tampak terusik dan menghentikan melukisnya. Ia tak bicara sedikitpun, Sebagai gantinya dia menggambarkan denah untuk menunjukkan arah ke rumah sakit yang dituju oleh Kris. Yixing buru-buru memberikan denah yang sudah dia gambar kepada Kris tanpa berani mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya.

Kris tersenyum lega. Dalam denah itu terlampir jelas nama rumah sakitnya adalah "Je Woon". "Oh iya, Rumah Sakit Je Woon. Benar sekali. Terima kasih." Ucap Kris tapi Yixing buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Kris. Kris hanya bisa memandang dengan bengong.

Yixing terus berlari melintasi jalan yang lengang. Daun-daun yang gugur disisi jalan seperti mewakili isi hatinya. Dia masuk rumah dan menutup pintu. Bahkan sudah berada dirumahnya sendiri, keresahannya belum juga reda . Yixing terus memandang dengan was-was . Kunci pintu tiba-tiba bergerak dan dia semakin paranoid. Ternyata seorang yeoja setengah baya yang membuka pintu itu. Yeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Umma Yixing khawatir melihat Yixing lari terbirit-birit masuk kerumah. Karena itu dia menyusul masuk untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. "Ada apa Xing? Kenapa kau lari terburu-buru?"

"A-aku bertemu seorang namja."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi? apa dia melukaimu atau menganggumu?"

"A-ani, d-dia punya reputasi buruk di sekolah."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"D-dia tidak melakukan apa-apa Umma, d-dia hanya menanyakan jalan." Umma Yixing bernafas lega.

"Umma kira dia melakukan sesuatu padamu. Kau tidak usah takut, dia kan hanya bertanya sayang."Yixing mengangguk, dia meminta izin pada Umma-nya untuk masuk ke kamar. Umma Yixing hanya bisa menggeleng, ia heran dengan Yixing yang begitu paranoid untuk urusan sepele.

**MARS – Kray Version**

Kris mengunjungi sahabatnya, Chanyeol di rumah sakit Je Woon. Sahabatnya mengalami kecelakaan saat membalap.

"Kau tahu, aku membelikan oleh-oleh dari Jepang untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan satu persatu oleh-olehnya dan yang terakhir adalah wine. Mereka saling tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba wajah Kris tampak prihatin dan menanyakan sebelah kaki Chanyeol yang patah. "Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Tidak diamputasi saja, aku sudah beruntung Kris." Chanyeol adalah pembalap, ia mengalami kecelakaan dan menyebabkan cidera parah di kaki kakinya tidak di amputasi namun ia di vonis dokter tak bisa membalap lagi. Chanyeol tidak tampak sedih. "Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu jelek sekali?" Chanyeol mendorong kursi rodanya dan mengambil dua botol wine dan menawarkan Kris untuk minum bersama, "Lihat, apa yang aku temukan, ayo minum denganku." Ajak Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba seorang namja imut tiba-tiba masuk ruang rawat Chanyeol. Namja itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol dan ia tidak menyukai alcohol terlihat dari reaksinya, ia segera merebut botol wine dari tangan Chanyeol.

"YA! Kau ini masih sakit kenapa minum wine, dasar bodoh."

"Itu bukan Wine, Baekki sayang. Itu bensin dari Italia." Kris tersenyum.

"Tahukah kalian, aku sangat sulit menemukan rumah sakit ini. Aku bahkan sempat berputar-putar mengelilingi daerah ini 3x. tapi aku beruntung, aku bertanya pada seorang namja dan dia memberikan denah ini padaku." Kris menunjukkan kertas berisi denah buatan Yixing pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merebut kertas itu dari Kris dan melihat gambar yang terdapat dibalik denah itu.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kenapa kau melipat gambar sebagus ini seperti kau membungkus dengan Koran." Baekhyun menunjukkan gambar itu pada Kris. Kris terkesan melihat gambar itu. Seorang Umma muda menggendong anaknya.

Dibalik bangunan kaca dengan garis horizontal teratur. Kris mendorong kursi roda Chanyeol. Chanyeol meminta Kris untuk berhenti, ia tak mau merepotkan Kris. "Bawa ini, datanglah lain waktu." Chanyeol memberikan tas berisi oleh-oleh pada Chanyeol.

"Yakin kau ingin disini sendiri?"

"Ne, sebentar lagi Baekhyun menyusul. Pulanglah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu." Pamit Kris. Belum lama Kris berlalu, Chanyeol memanggilnya kembali, "Kris!" Chanyeol melemparkan kunci motornya pada Kris.

Kris menangkapnya sambil terheran. "A-apa maksudmu Yeol, apa kau tidak ingin mengendarainya lagi?"

"Setidaknya aku masih hidup Kris. Sekarang itu milikmu." Sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Kris pergi ke sebuah tempat yang tak asing untuknya. Ia melihat kain putih yang membungkus sesuatu di hadapannya. Kris berjalan menghampirinya dan menarik kain itu. SLASHH! Tampaklah sebuah sepeda motor yang masih tampak gagah dan berkelas (Ducati Monster). Kris tersenyum. Ia langsung menikmati motor barunya dijalanan. Sementara itu, Chanyeol menangis sendirian mengenang motor kesayangannya.

**MARS – Kray Version**

Hari ini kampus itu penuh dengan mahasiswa yang beraktivitas , tetapi Yixing berjalan dengan murung seperti biasanya. Sehun sahabat karib Kris diam-diam memperhatikannya. Tetapi perhatian Sehun terusik oleh deru suara motor yang memasuki kampus dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia adalah Kris,tanpa mempedulikan keselamatan pejalan kaki, Kris menerobos masuk dengan motor barunya. Sehun terpana tetapi seperti pencopet, Kris langsung merampas kantong sarapan milik Sehun sambil mengemudikan motornya. Dosen piket mengejar Kris sampai ke tempat parkir sambil terengah-engah kerena termakan usia.

"Wu Yi Fan, kau tidak boleh ngebut disini. Kau mengemudikan motormu sampai 120 km/jam, kau kira ini lintasan balap?"

"Benarkah 120 km/jam? apakah kampus memasang pendeteksi kecepatan sampai anda tahu kecepatannya?" Kris tersenyum dan berlalu dan dosen itu hanya bisa jengkel dan kelelahan karena baru berlari.

Sehun menyambut Kris didepan kampus dan walaupun jengkel namun menginformasikan pada sahabat karibnya ini bahwa ada yang menantang mereka bertanding bola basket dan mereka juga membahas pembagian keuntungan jika memenangkan pertaruhan nanti.

"Nanti, Kwon Yul dan teman-temannya menantang kita basket. Taruhan, kalau kita menang, mereka akan membayar kita 100 ribu won. Kalau kita kalah, kita yang bayar mereka."

"Kalau kita menang, pembagiannya, 70:30 denganmu." Saran Kris.

"Enak saja, aku tidak mau, aku MPV disini. 40:60, Deal!" balas Sehun.

"55:45, kalau tidak mau, batalkan saja." ucap Kris sambil berlalu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Ok, 55:45 Kris, aku harus membayar hutangku pada Kai."

"Itu urusanmu."

"Aish kau ini!" Sehun menyusul Kris yang sudah menaiki tangga kampus.

Saat menaiki tangga kampus, Kris sempat melihat seorang namja cantik yang bernama Luhan, teman sekelas yang menyukainya berdiri didepannya. Luhan pun menyambut Kris dan akan menggandeng tangannya menuju kelas namun Kris lebih memilih Sehun dan mereka pun masuk kedalam kelas. Luhan hanya mendengus kesal.

Kris terus menghindari Luhan dan tanpa sengaja menduduki sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak disebelah bangku yang diduduki seorang namja manis. Kris melihat namja disebelahnya itu memiliki dimple di pipinya. Terlihat manis menurut Kris, "Hai, kau manis sekali. Siapa namamu?"

Sehun yang duduk dibelakang meledek Kris, "Kau benar-benar mata keranjang, belum 40 detik masuk kelas kau sudah mengeluarkan rayuanmu pada namja-namja tidak jelas, aku sarankan kau untuk masuk kedokteran saja, itu bagus untuk menyalurkan bakatmu."

Namja itu merasa dipergunjingkan dan sempat ingin pindah tempat, namun dosen keburu masuk. Dosen itu adalah dosen yang tadi menegur Kris di tempat parkir. Dosen Kwon.

Dosen itu menatap Kris dan Kris membalas dengan kedipan mata yang nakal kepada dosen itu. Sang dosen hanya bisa menghela nafas menahan jengkel dan memulai absensi kelas.

"Kim Jong In." (hadir)  
>"Park Wu Ri." (hadir)<br>"Kim Junmyun." (hadir)  
>"D.O Kyungsoo." (hadir)<br>"Kim Min Seok" (hadir)  
>"Tan Hangeng" (hadir)<br>"Kim Jongdae" (hadir)  
>"Xi Luhan." (hadir)<p>

Kris menyadari bahwa namja itu pernah ditanyai jalan olehnya. "Hei, kau kan yang kemarin aku temui dijalan itu kan? Kau memberiku denah ke rumah sakit Je Woon, siapa namamu?" Disaat bersamaan dosen pun memanggil sebuah nama.

"Zhang Yixing." Namja disebelah Kris itu bernama Yixing dan dengan lambat menjawab "Hadir".

Kini Kris tahu nama namja itu, dia meminta nomor telepon Yixing. Kris terus menggoda tanpa hasil karena Yixing terlihat dingin dan kaku. Dan sang dosen saat itu menyebut nama "Wu Yi Fan."

Kris mengabaikan panggilan itu dan lebih tertarik menggoda Yixing, bahkan sampai melakukan permainan ting tong ting tong, seakan kepala Yixing itu semacam tombol bel.

Dosen Kwon kesal karena tidak dihiraukan oleh Kris, ia mengambil penghapus papan untuk dilemparkan. Kris menyadari hal itu dan menghindar dan ternyata penghapus itu mengenai Sehun.

#

Sehun membersihkan bekas kapur yang menempel dirambutnya di toilet. "Kau harus menyiapkan es batu, Dosen Kwon mungkin akan menghajarmu." Ujar malah tersenyum menggoda, "Mungkin dosen Kwon memberi pelajaran padamu karena kau mengantuk dikelas."

"Dosen Kwon sedang mencegah tangan genitmu berulah Kris. Aku ingatkan padamu, lebih baik kau lupakan Yixing."

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Yixing?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Aku teman sekelasnya waktu SMA, dari SMA Yixing sudah terlihat aneh, kerjanya hanya menggambar dan menyendiri, ia terlihat membenci namja sekalipun itu teman kelasnya sendiri apalagi namja seperti mu yang lebih seperti "alat kelamin berjalan." Setelah keluar dari toliet Mereka berdua pun berjalan melintasi lorong kampus dan Kris masih tetap bercanda bahkan menunjukkan sebuah kelas dimana ada adik kelas yang cantik. Sehun tidak peduli dan terus berjalan.

#

Dalam ruang kuliah yang lain, dosen yang lain meminta Yixing untuk menerjemahkan sesuatu. Yixing berdiri cukup lama tanpa bersuara sehingga Luhan dkk pun memprotes suaranya tidak kedengaran demikian pula mahasiswa yang lain pun memprotes. Kris yang duduk di samping Sehun pun ikut mengamati. Kris mengambil kertas dari Sehun kemudian menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas untuk dilemparkan kearah Yixing.

Yixing tak bergeming dan pura-pura tidak melihat sehingga Kris terpaksa harus meletakkan sendiri kertas yang sudah dilempar ke meja Yixing. Yixing membuka kertas dan melihat pesan _'Peta yang kau gambar, dibaliknya ada gambar seorang Umma yang menggendong seorang anak.'_ Usai membaca Yixing terkejut dan tanpa sadar bersuara cukup kencang "AH!"sehingga se-isi kelas mendengarnya. Kris tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Yixing.

"Ada apa Yixing?" Tanya Dosen Jang. Yixing menggeleng kemudian kembali menekuni bukunya.

#

Sehun dan Kris makan siang bersama, tetapi saat Sehun mengantri makanan dia melihat dari jauh bahwa Kris sudah didepan meja Yixing. Kris mengajak Yixing untuk berbincang namun pandangan Yixing kearah makanan yang sedang disantapnya. "Hei.. Zhang Yixing.. Hei.."Yixing tetap tak memberi respon. "Hei, kau ini kenapa? Kalau kau tak mau bicara, aku akan membuka mulutmu dengan lidahku." Ancam Kris.

Yixing pun mulai tak tahan dan akhirnya ia pergi dari mejanya meninggalkan makanan yang belum habis. Kris malah tersenyum dan tertawa. Sehun yang masih mengantri makanan hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakukan karibnya. Luhan pun ternyata memperhatikan semua itu.

#

Yixing berjalan dengan muram seperti biasanya. Sehun menyusulnya tetapi hanya bisa memandang punggung Yixing yang terus berjalan dan mengikutinya perlahan. Tetapi tak lama Yixing seperti merasa ada yang mengikutinya dan berbalik melihat Sehun. Sehun salah tingkah dan pura-pura terus berjalan dan berlalu, Yixing menghela nafas lega namun ternyata Kris kembali muncul dan memburunya. Yixing terus menghindar karena akan ke klub kesenian dan Kris terus menempel karena mereka satu arah.

"Tunggu.." Yixing pun berhenti. "Pinjami aku uang. Aku akan membayar gantinya dua kali lipat bila menang taruhan." Yixing menatapnya, "Ayolah, aku sudah ditunggu, nanti Sehun bisa ngamuk padaku kalau aku tidak segera kesana."Mohon Kris. Yixing pun mengambil uang dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Kris. "Terima kasih. Ah satu lagi, kau punya karet?" Yixing menatap heran pada Kris, "Untuk rambutku, kau tahu kan agak menganggu saat bermain basket." Yixing mengambil karet dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Kris. "Terima kasih.." ucap Kris sambil berlalu.

#

Di klub kesenian setiap siswa sedang melukis di canvas masing-masing. Pada saat itu Yixing mendengar Kris sedang jadi bahan perbincangan oleh siswi lain, mereka memuji Kris sebagai pria yang tinggi dan sangat tampan. Mereka semakin memuji ketampanan Kris karena Kris mengikat rambutnya. Yixing melihat ke lapangan dari kaca ruang kesenian, Kris masih bertanding basket dengan rambut terikat oleh karet yang diberikan olehnya.

Klub kesenian semakin sepi tetapi Yixing masih asik tenggelam dalam mengerjakan lukisan. Tiba-tiba Dosen Lee masuk diam-diam dan menutup pintu ketika ruangan besar itu tinggal Yixing seorang diri.

Yixing merasakan firasat aneh tetapi ia tak bergeming. Dosen itu diam-diam mendekat dibelakang Yixing dan tangannya mulai menggerayangi Yixing. Yixing tampak kaku tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa ketika dosen itu mendekatkan hidungnya kearah leher dan memuji aromanya. Leher adalah titik sensitive Yixing.

Yixing mulai teringat kembali pada kenangan buruk yang menyebabkan traumanya dan mulai terengah-engah menahan gejolak emosi. Tangan dosen itu mulai menggerayangi tubuh Yixing, tanganya masuk ke dalam kemeja Yixing dan Yixing makin teringat pada pengalaman buruk masa lampau (diperkosa).

Pada saat genting itu, Kris muncul dan bersikap menantang dosen itu. Yixing seperti lega karena lolos untuk sesaat. Dosen Lee langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Yixing.

Kris menegur dosen itu," Mungkin anda belum tahu bahwa ada pintu lain ke ruangan ini yang sangat dekat dengan lapangan basket." Dosen itu mulai gelisah, ia menutupi rasa bersalahnya dengan bertanya pada Kris, "Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke ruangan ini, kau bukan anggota kesenian?"

"Oh jadi kalau bukan anggota kesenian tidak boleh masuk ? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan bergabung menjadi anggota klub ini." Kris tersenyum sinis.

"Lupakan saja selain olahraga kau tidak bisa melukis." Sindir Dosen Lee.

"Belum tentu, mungkin aku punya sisi yang belum diketahui orang lain."ucap Kris, ia diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan bicaranya,"Guru bahasa Inggris yang perhatian , baik dan tampan , juga bisa melakukan pelecehan terhadap mahasiswanya."

Kris mulai menatap tajam sehingga dosen itu makin panic,"Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik dan pihak kampus akan bertindak untuk mengeluarkanmu."

Kris mengambil cutter dan berjalan mendekat. Ekspresi wajahnya semakin aneh,"Aku hanya mau meraut pensil saja, aku tak mungkin menggunakan cutter ini untuk mencoret wajah bapak yang alim dan jujur ini."ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar seram ditelinga sang dosen. Kris terus berjalan mendekat sambil mempermainkan pisau cutternya dan dosen itu mulai ketakutan kemudian kabur meninggalkan Yixing dan Kris. Yixing pun ikut merasakan tegang dan berdiri.

Kris tersenyum melihat dosen itu kabur,"Baru sebentar sudah menyerah, sungguh tidak seru. " ucapnya sambil melempar pisau cutter ke lantai. Kris mendekati Yixing dan menegurnya, "Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Kenapa kau biarkan namja hidung belang itu menyentuhmu seenaknya. Kau itu namja, harusnya kau lebih kuat, jangan terus menjadi namja lemah dan eksprsi wajahmu itu, hanya akan membuat orang lain melakukan hal yang lebih jauh."

Yixing terus menunduk karena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tetapi suasana mulai mencair saat Kris memperhatikan lukisan Yixing, "Lukisanmu bagus, sangat mirip dengan gips."

"Itu adalah lukisan dewa perang yunani dengan definisi yang berbeda di Eropa sana, bahwa Mars seharusnya memakai baju perang yang bercahaya, berwajah tampan, sangat tajam, pahlawan yang memimpin pasukan keluar dari malam yang tragis." Kris memperhatikan patung model Mars didepannya itu dengan serius , tetapi Sehun muncul dan mengajaknya pulang. "Kris ayo pulang."

"Lekaslah pulang." Kris mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya,"Ini, sesuai janjiku. Terima kasih."Kris mengembalikan uang menjadi dua kali lipat diikat karet pemberiannya sesuai janjinya.

**MARS Kray Version**

Kris memasuki sebuah minimarket tetapi mendadak dia merasakan firasat aneh. Kris mendekati cermin didekatnya dan anehnya tidak terlihat bayangannya sendiri dicermin. Kris mulai gelisah dan bayangannya itu akhirnya muncul dicermin. Untuk sesaat Kris merasa lega tetapi mulai gelisah kembali ketika melihat bayangannya di cermin agak berbeda dengan posisi dirinya sekarang. Bahkan bayangan dirinya itu tersenyum secara mengerikan sehingga Kris memukul cermin itu sampai pecah.

Malamnya, Kris teringat ucapan dokter yang pernah menanganinya,"Setelah kejadian itu, kenangan tidak hilang total,karena hal itu tersimpan didalam hati. Inti dari fungsi otak yaitu mengembangkan rasa takut. Masuk dalam kondisi mati suri dan berhenti bernafas bahkan fungsi jantung juga bisa berhenti. Karena hubungan syaraf otak yang bertentangan , imajinasinya masih tetap ada. Pikiran menghindar dari kenangan. "

Kris kali ini benar-benar gelisah , bertolak belakang dengan reputasinya sebagai anak badung dikampus , kali ini dia seperti tidak berdaya dan meratap , bahkan terbaring lemas dan terlihat tangan yang berlumuran darah (akibat memukul cermin). Kenangan lama muncul antara Ummanya yang misterius dan bergaun putih dan juga kembarannnya yang mencoba bunuh diri. Kris akhirnya memandangi lukisan Yixing dimana seorang Umma dilukiskan sedang mengasuh anaknya yang masih kecil.

**MARS Kray Version**

Pagi ini , kampus kembali penuh dengan mahasiswa yang beraktivitas. Kris kembali menjadi anak badung yang menerobos kampus dengan mengemudikan motornya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Di depan area masuk kampus , senior klub basket menawari Kris untuk bergabung karena melihat penampilan Kris yang brilian dalam pertandingan taruhan basket kemaren. Kris menolak dengan dingin bahwa itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja kecuali bisa mendapatkan uang.

Kris langsung mendatangi Yixing diruang kelas kesenian yang sedang berlangsung pelajaran saat itu. Kris tidak peduli dan terus memanggil Yixing walaupun dosen Go melihat Kris dengan sebal (karena reputasi Kris yang buruk di kampus itu.)

Kris menyapa Dosen Go sambil tersenyum,"Dosen Go, halo ."

"Kenapa kau bisa kenal anak nakal itu? Dengarkan aku, jauhi dia" ucap Dosen Go pada Yixing. Kris tidak peduli dan tetap tersenyum ,ia terus memaksa Yixing agar keluar ruangan. Yixing akhirnya keluar dengan ragu-ragu.

Sampai diluar,"Maaf , kau sedang belajar tetapi aku malah menyuruhmu keluar."Kris mengembalikan gambar tersebut dan terkejut mendengar Yixing mengucapkan terima kasih ,karena sudah membuat gambar itu kusut.

"Kau berterima kasih karena membuatnya kusut?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu hanya sketsa. Setelah aku lukis di atas canvas maka tidak ada gunanya lagi." Kata Yixing.

"Maksudnya tidak ada gunanya lagi adalah kau mau membuangnya? Jika kau mau membuangnya, kau bisa memberikannya padaku."

"Kalau kau suka, aku bisa berikan lukisan cat yang jadi untukmu."

Kris sangat senang mendengarnya, "Sungguh? Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin." Janji Yixing.

"Aku tidak punya uang dan barang berharga, eh tapi biar aku saja yang melindungimu, oke? Lagipula yang bisa kulakukan hanya itu. Eh ada satu lagi yang bisa ku lakukan, saat kau mau bermesraan, aku bisa meminjamkan tubuhku gratis." Ucap Kris sambil bercanda. "Aku pergi dulu." Saat Kris hendak pergi Yixing memanggilnya.

"Pinjamkan tubuhmu padaku." Kris kaget hingga barang-barang disekitarnya berjatuhan, "J-jangan salah sangka, a-aku ingin k-kau menjadi model lukisanku."

#

Yixing masuk ke ruang kesenian yang sudah kosong sekarang, ia mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk. Kris mulai duduk manis tapi mulutnya tak bisa diam ketika Yixing melukis.

"Aku dengar kau benci namja? Kenapa benci? Kalau kau normal ya jelas kau benci namja, kau pasti akan suka yeoja." Canda Kris

"Kalau bisa kau jangan bicara dan bergerak terus, aku tidak bisa melukismu." Pinta Yixing.

"Aku bukan patung Gips." Kilah Kris, "Eh apakah kau pernah dengar pesan dewa perang?" Yixing tak menanggapi karena mulai asik melukis. "iblis yang menakutkan akan memasangkan dunia ini dengan Mars, Em jadi menurutmu jika dunia ini dipimpin dewa perang akan jadi apa?"

Yixing akhirnya bersuara, "Sepertinya kau lebih percaya dewa perang adalah dewa yang sesat."

"Apapun yang aku percaya , pokoknya dunia ini memang kacau , dan cepat lambat akan binasa. Aku tidak percaya dunia ini akan menjadi indah , maka lebih baik kiamat yang membara dan megah."

"Kalau dunia benar-benar binasa , apa kau tidak sedih ?" sahut Yixing yang menunda sejenak lukisannya. Kris terdiam, Yixing melirik kearah Kris dan ternyata Kris sudah tertidur pulas di kursi. Yixing menghampiri Kris yang tertidur,"Tingkah lakunya memang aneh membuat orang sulit memahaminya tetapi dia punya wajah yang bersih dan polos. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan sisi jahatnya."

**At Class Room – English Lesson**

Lamunan Yixing mengenai Kris berlanjut hingga kelas bahasa Inggris, dan Dosen Lee (yang melecehkan Yixing) kini berusaha mempermalukan Kris yang sedang tertidur (lagi) dikelas dengan menyuruhnya maju untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Dosen Lee berseru pada Kris yang tertidur dikelas, "Wu Yi Fan …Wu Yi Fan …" Sehun berbisik pada Kris sementara Luhan ingin melindungi Kris dengan cara menawarkan diri untuk maju. "Biar aku saja, _Sir_." Ucap Luhan.

"Tidak usah buru-buru mari beri kesempatan padanya. Kris, kau pasti sudah bisa kan?Ayo maju!"

Kris mengumpulkan nyawa sesaat karena habis bangun tidur kemudian maju dan memandang papan sesaat dan Guru Lee menyindir,"Apakah kamu baru bersemangat di 10 menit terakhir pelajaran ini?"

"Kau yang membuatku bangun jadi jangan menyalahkan aku."jawab Kris dingin.

Dosen Lee tertawa meremehkan tetapi ternyata Kris dengan mudah menjawab persoalan bahasa Inggris itu sambil tersenyum sinis. Guru Lee baru menyadari bahwa Kris menuliskan "Dosen yang keliatan baik ini sebenarnya bajingan yang melecehkan seorang mahasiswa."

Dosen Lee panik dan Kris mempermalukan dia secara telak. Kris terkekeh, "Aku tinggal di Kanada sejak aku berumur 8 tahun (Artinya sudah pasti sangat mahir berbahasa Inggris.) bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang harusnya kau ajukan pada anak SMP. Kris meninggalkan "mangsa empuk"nya. Dosen Lee dengan panik menghapuskan tulisan Kris di papan tulis. Kris terkekeh dan berjalan sambil melewati posisi Yixing duduk dan meminta untuk toss. Yixing yang pemalu akhirnya meladeni Kris walaupun dengan kaku.

#

Dibalik rerimbunan pohon di hari yang terik seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut ikal sedang berdiri di antara bayang-bayang pepohonan.

Dia bernama Zitao ketika seseorang memanggilnya didepan halaman rumah sakit jiwa yang asri. Zitao segera kembali kedalam.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan keluar dari sini, Zitao." kata Dokter Kim pada ZItao.

"Terima kasih Dokter Kim." Zitao mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, "Dokter Kim, siapa yang melukis ini?" Tanya Zitao dengan menyodorkan lukisan yang dia pegang pada Dokter Kim. Lukisan itu tampak aneh , kusut , muram dan bertaburan goresan hitam. Dokter Kim terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan lukisan itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia teringat siapa yang membuat lukisan itu.

"Lukisan itu dilukis salah satu Namja, sebaya denganmu. Saat dia pertama kali masuk rumah sakit, dia tidak berani bercermin , bahkan merusak hampir semua cermin dirumah sakit ini." Zitao memandang lukisan itu dengan tatapan misterius.

**MARS Kray Version**

Luhan mencegat Kris usai kuliah dan mengajaknya bertemu dirumah Kris tetapi Kris sempat sungkan karena mereka sudah putus walau demikian Kris berbalik lagi menyanggupi nanti malam.

Kris pulang dengan sepeda motornya dan Dosen Lee mengawasi diam-diam dengan pandangan misterius. Ditengah perjalanan Kris mulai menyadari motor balapnya disabotase . Jika saja Kris tidak punya ketrampilan tinggi tentunya bisa mati, karena sebuah truk gandeng besar sedang melintas. Kris dengan brilian membuat sepeda motornya menerobos kolong bawah truk.

Keesokan harinya, Kris menarik paksa Dosen Lee dan menggiringnya ke sebuah tangga yang sepi. Kris menggerutu, "Aku hampir saja masuk rumah sakit Dosen Lee, apakah anda tahu, aku paling benci dengan yang namanya rumah sakit." Kris membalas dengan menghadapkan Dosen Lee secara paksa ke tangga yang tinggi dan panjang. Dosen Lee mulai ketakutan jika Kris mendorongnya untuk jatuh di tangga yang panjang itu.

"Aku suka dengan hal yang menegangkan tetapi Dosen Lee yang terhormat kalau melakukan sesuatu sebaiknya hingga tuntas. Kalau aku jadi kau maka aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup." Dan Kris mulai menakut-nakuti dengan memegang bahu Dosen Lee seolah-olah siap untuk mendorongnya jatuh ke tangga itu. Tetapi Kris tersenyum dan melepaskan Dosen Lee kemudian ia turun lebih dulu. Kris kembali mengingatkan agar Dosen Lee berhati-hati saat mengemudikan mobil.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bahwa Dosen Lee memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri sehingga seisi kelas heboh mendengar hal ini. Kris sendiri sedang tertidur pulas saat itu.

#

Yixing sedang menyerut pensil ketika Luhan terus menempel pada Kris yang memasuki kelas. Luhan meminta Kris untuk memboncengnya dengan motor dan Kris dengan malas menolak, "Motorku bisa cemburu kalau membonceng namja lain."

Kris memilih duduk didekat Yixing sehingga Luhan kehilangan muka dan api cemburu membara dalam dirinya. Luhan dengan sengaja menyenggol Yixing yang sedang asyik menyerut pensil dengan pisau cutter sehingga jari Yixing terluka dan berdarah. Kris cemas dan menarik lengan Yixing untuk disedot darahnya langsung oleh mulut Kris. Luhan semakin cemburu melihat hal itu.

Dalam pelajaran atletik yang lain Sehun mengingatkan Kris bahwa dengan kondisi terakhir maka akan membuat Yixing dalam bahaya karena Kris sendiri. Kris menduga Sehun menyukai Yixing dan Sehun pun sulit menyangkal walaupun mengajukan berbagai alasan untuk itu. Sehun pun sprint dan berlari meninggalkan Kris di garis start.

#

"Ikut aku." Luhan menarik Yixing dan membawanya ke atap. Yixing terlihat ketakutan, ia hanya bisa menunduk sambil meremas ujung kemejanya. "Kau tahu apa salahmu, Zhang Yixing?" bentak Luhan. Yixing hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya ketakutan. "Jawab kalau aku bertanya padamu!" Yixing menggeleng. Luhan semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Kau akan menyesal karena sudah berani mendekati Kris. Teman-teman, lucuti dia." Perintah Luhan. Yixing menggeleng keras namun tangannya sudah dicekal 2 orang namja yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Pakaian Yixing dilucuti dan dibuang kebawah hingga tersisa hanya celana boxernya saja. Yixing meringkuk ketakutan dipojok. "Jangan dekati Kris lagi atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Ancam Luhan kemudian berlalu.

Secara kebetulan Kris yang ingin menyendiri dan ia memutuskan naik ke atap sekolah. Saat ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di balkon, ia menemukan Yixing dalam keadaan meringkuk dan menutup kepala dengan lengannya dan tampak kedinginan oleh angin berhembus karena hanya mengenakan boxer saja.

"Yixing!" Kris berlari menghampirinya. "Hei, kau kenapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"Kris penasaran siapa yang melakukan tetapi Yixing bungkam. "Yixing kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"I-Ini salahku, a-aku lemah dan m-mereka menindasku". ucap Yixing menyalahkan dirinya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar." Kris melepas jaketnya dan dengan lembut ia memasangkan jaketnya untuk membalut tubuh Yixing "Jangan kemana-mana." Yixing mengangguk. Kris berlari menuju lokernya untuk mengambil celana olahraga miliknya dan kembali ke balkon. Kris menawarkan celananya untuk dikenakan oleh Yixing, "Pakailah, aku akan berbalik." Yixing mengangguk dan kemudian memakai celana olahraga Kris, meskipun agak besar namun setidaknya bisa menutupi kakinya. "S-sudah.." ucapnya pelan. Kris berbalik, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jangan tolak. Aku tidak ingin kau diganggu lagi." Kris menarik tangan Yixing dan mengajaknya pulang.

Kris membawa Yixing pulang dengan motornya. Suara motor yang khas dan berat itu terdengar hingga ke ruang kelas . Luhan yang berada didalam kelas menyadari sesuatu dan langsung keluar kelas untuk melihat dari kejauhan bahwa Yixing sedang diboncengi Kris dengan kecepatan tinggi.

#

Kris mengantar Yixing sampai kedepan rumah. "Sudah sampai." Yixing pun turun, sambil menunduk ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kris. "T-terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil berlari masuk kerumah.

"Eh kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai."Kris mengejarnya. Umma Yixing kebetulan ada disana dan melabrak Kris, tetapi Yixing buru-buru menjelaskan bahwa Kris telah menyelamatkannya.

Kris memberi salam pada Umma Yixing dan menyodorkan lengan untuk berjabat tangan dan berkenalan. Umma Yixing membalas dengan sungkan. Entah kenapa saat menyentuh tangan Umma Yixing , Kris merasakan kehangatan seorang Umma .

Umma Yixing merasa risih dan menarik tangannya, serta menyuruh Yixing untuk lekas masuk rumah , tetapi sebelum itu Kris menanyakan apa pandangan Yixing terhadap Sehun. Yixing bingung dengan pertanyaan Kris, dan Kris pun mengurungkan niatnya. "Sudahlah lupakan saja. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pamit Kris.

Yixing masuk kerumah dan lekas menutup pintu sambil menyadari jaket balap dan celana olahraga milik Kris masih dikenakannya. Yixing pun menggantung jaket balap dan celana itu dan memandangnya dengan penuh arti.

**MARS Kray version**

Dirumah sakit , Chanyeol menawari Kris untuk menjadi pembalap. Kris ragu karena motor saja tidak punya, dan Chanyeol menenangkan bahwa dia akan menyiapkan segalanya untuk Kris , termasuk membentuk tim dan melatih Kris. Mereka pun sepakat.

**TBC**

**Jika berkenan ini ff dilanjutkan, review please. review lebih dari 5, akan aku lanjutkan kalo nggak ada ya udah, berhenti sampai disini. terima kasih atas perhatiannya. #deepbow**


	2. Chapter 2

**MARS Kray Version**

**Author [Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/ Wu Yifan:Kris**

**Oh Sehun/Xi Luhan**

**Huang Zitao**

**other cast..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : Terinspirasi drama taiwan Mars. remake jadi Kray Version. Drama-nya keren. Aku nulisnya liat dramanya jadi kalo tiba-tiba langsung ke adegan berikutnya jangan kaget, tapi ini juga sudah mengalami banyak editan, ada penambahan dalam ff ini. cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

****MARS Kray Version****

Yixing sedang makan malam bersama Umma-nya. Umma Yixing tidak suka melihat Yixing bergaul dengan preman seperti Kris. "Umma tidak suka kau bergaul dengan Kris. Dia itu preman dan dia tidak baik untukmu."

"Kris namja yang baik Umma, dia tidak seperti itu. Dia berbeda" Yixing berusaha membela Kris sebisanya.

"Apa bedanya dia dengan preman yang menabrak Appa-mu, sekali preman tetap saja preman."

"Kris adalah namja yang baik, aku bisa merasakan hal itu." Bela Yixing.

**Mars Kray Version**

Setelah mengantar Yixing, Kris kembali kerumah. Tiba-tiba Luhan melabrak Kris, "kenapa kau mengantar Yixing kerumahnya? Kenapa kau mengizinkan dia naik ke motormu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh?

"Itu bukan urusanmu Xi Luhan"Luhan semakin marah dan mengungkit masa lalunya dengan Kris, "kenapa dulu kau mau tidur bersamaku ?"

"Karena kau yang menggodaku dan kita melakukan hubungan suka sama suka." sahut Kris ringan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu berdekatan dengan Yixing ."

"Kau kan yang menindas Yixing di balkon tadi siang. Kenapa kau melakukan itu, apa salahnya?"

"Salahnya dia terlalu dekat denganmu dan juga salahmu karena kau membawanya masuk dalam hidupmu."

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku adalah namja brengse* yang bisa pacaran dengan yeoja atau namja kapanpun, dimanapu dan berapapun aku mau dan kau sendiri yang mau jadi salah satu dari mereka ! Tetapi kuingatkan bahwa Yixing berbeda dari yeoja atau namja yang aku pacari selama ini." sergah Kris.

"Aku tidak peduli kau punya banyak pacar diluar sana, asal bukan Yixing yang menjadi salah satunya." Ujar Luhan kemudian meninggalkan Kris. Kris hanya bisa menggeleng, dia tidak peduli dengan Luhan lagi.

#

Sehun sedang berkerja diluar jam kuliah disebuah restoran cepat saji. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kris datang.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Aku sedang bekerja jangan menggangguku."

"Seorang sahabat tidak akan bermusuhan hanya gara-gara wanita." Kris menasehati Sehun.

"Apa aku tipe orang seperti itu ?" sahut Sehun.

Kris mengambil salah satu makanan untuk dicemil dan Sehunpun menimpali Kris,"Kau adalah tipe orang yang bertindak dulu sebelum berpikir sehingga aku malas berbicara dengan teman sebodoh dirimu Kris."

"Kapan kau libur?" Tanya Kris.

"Memang ada apa?" Kris hanya tersenyum.

#

Kini Kris seperti wasit yang mengawasi Yixing dan Sehun saling berhadapan dalam suasana kaku. Yixing menunduk terus sementara Sehun tidak ada bahan pembicaraan. Saat ini Kris, Yixing dan Sehun berada di sebuah kafe untuk makan siang bersama

Kris menceletuk,"Kalau begini terus, aku bisa ketiduran. Jadi begini saja Yixing, apakah kau mau didekati oleh Sehun? "

"Kris…!" Sehun mulai cemas melihat sahabatnya yang 'ember' mulai berceloteh tidak jelas.

"Jadi saat kau bilang menyukai Yixing ternyata bohong yah ?" tuding Kris.

"Tentu saja bukan." Sehun mulai panik

"Oh berarti benar jadi kenapa tidak terus terang saja." desak Kris.

Yixing tiba-tiba angkat suara,"Baiklah, aku dan Sehun bisa mencoba pacaran."

Sehun tampak senang mendengar respon Yixing tapi Kris tampak agak berubah wajahnya tetapi tak lama Kris tersenyum seakan memberi selamat pada sahabatnya.

Kris merasa urusannya sudah beres dan hendak pergi, "Kris.." panggil Yixing, Yixing mengeluarkan tas dari kolong meja dan memberikannya pada Kris."Jaketmu. Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya padaku." Kris menerima tas itu dan kemudian pamit.

Setelah mereka pergi, suasananya menjadi kaku. Yixing menunduk menatap meja dan Sehun mencoba untuk mengajak Yixing untuk mulai pacaran dan jalan-jalan.

#

Mereka mulai jalan bareng dan kini Sehun mulai lancar berbicara tetapi seperti berbicara dengan boneka berjalan dimana Yixing hanya merespon seadanya.

Mereka akhirnya ke café dan berbincang. Yixing memang mengaku bahwa dirinya sangat pendiam.

"Akku tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa akrab dengan Kris."

"Aku memang tidak pintar berbicara, semuanya ku ungkapkan melalui lukisan dan Kris mulai berbicara denganku juga karena lukisanku," jelas Yixing .

Sehun tersenyum dan becanda,"Sejak kapan dia suka seni apa sejenis lukisan bugil?"

"Oh bukan hanya lukisan seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong anaknya" jelas Yixing .

"Pantas saja dia suka" rupanya Sehun mengetahui rahasia sahabatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing .

"Karena Kris tidak punya ibu,aku dengar ibunya meninggal sejak dia masih kecil,"jelas merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Yixing saat membahas Kris, "Apakah kau menyukai Kris?"

"Tidak ,kenapa kau bilang begitu." bantah Yixing .

"Karena dari sore kau tidak banyak bicara tetapi begitu membahas Kris kau mulai gembira dan pandangan matamu juga berubah dan sekarang sudah waktunya kita melanjutkan acara." Sehun kebingungan mencari tiketnya yang baru disadari telah hilang.

"Tiketnya hilang." Sehun mencari tiketnya dalam sakunya.

"Lebih baik tidak usah menonton saja" Tapi Sehun bersikeras ingin tetap nonton karena sudah mengantri lama. Akhirnya mereka pun jadi menonton setelah Sehun membeli tiket lagi.

Malam sudah tiba ketika mereka berdua sudah berkencan seharian. Sehun mengantar Yixing sampai ke elevator stasiun. Bagaimana dengan Kris? Kris tampak galau makan sendirian seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Saat sampai dirumah Yixing melihat lukisan ibu-anak dan teringat perkataan Sehun bahwa Kris tidak memiliki ibu sejak kecil.

**Mars Kray version**

Keesokannya, Sehun menunggu kedatangan Yixing didepan kampus. Setelah bertemu dan berbincang sesaat , 2 sahabat Luhan menghampiri dan mengajak Yixing untuk ikut entah kemana.

Bodohnya Sehun, tidak menyadari dan membiarkan begitu saja. Sehun sempat termenung di setengah tangga namun ia menuju ruang kelas pada akhirnya. Sehun memasuki kelas dan langsung duduk disamping Kris. "Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin? Pasti berlangsung menyenangkan."Tanya Kris namun Sehun hanya bungkam.

#

Benar saja 2 sahabat Luhan itu menggiring Yixing yang pasrah ke suatu tempat dimana Yixing didorong kearah Luhan dan langsung ditampar.

"Kau masih berani mendekati kali harus ku katakan padamu jauhi dia. Atau kau ingin aku membuat tato ditanganmu yang halus itu dengan ini?(dengan puntung rokok menyala)Aku akan memberikannya gratis padamu."

"Kau bilang Kris tidak akan menyukaiku lantas kenapa kau ketakutan? Kau takut kehilangan dia? Kau takut dia akan menyukaiku?" Yixing memberanikan bertanya pada Luhan

"Kau pintar berbicara juga tetapi aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosongmu, aku ingatkan padamu, jangan mengajak Kris untuk menjadi model lukisanmu, atau kau akan menyesal." Ancam Luhan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau!" Luhan mulai mengarahkan puntung rokok yang menyala kearah lengan Yixing yang mulai gelisah dan hendak menangis tetapi sejak Yixing mengenal Kris mulai muncul keberanian dalam diri Yixing, ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman 2 sahabat Luhan. "Aku tidak akan menjauhi Kris. Tidak akan pernah!"Kali ini Yixing tidak mau menurut begitu saja sehingga Luhan semakin kesal.

"Kau akan menyesal Zhang Yixing." ucap Luhan. ia membuang putung rokoknya dan mengambil batu besar.

#

Sementara itu diruang kelas Kris bertanya pada Sehun, "Kenapa ia tidak bersama Yixing?"

"Tadi Mark mengajak Yixing keluar." Jawab Sehun. Raut wajah Kris langsung berubah ketika mendengar nama Mark. "Mereka dimana sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi kelihatannya mereka pergi mengarah ke gedung olahraga." Tanpa banyak pikir Kris langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas. Sehun pun mengikuti Kris berlari menuruni tangga bahkan mereka hampir menabrak dosen mereka. Kris berlari kencang dan Sehun mengejar dengan kepayahan dibelakangnya.

#

"Jika kau tidak juga meninggalkan Kris, aku akan menghantamkan batu ini ke lenganmmu."

"Aku rela kehilangan tangan kananku jika itu bisa membuatku bersama dengan Kris. Tangan kananku tidak bisa melukis, aku masih punya tangan kiri dan kalau aku tidak ada tangan aku masih bisa melukis dengan kaki tak ada kaki pun aku masih bisa melukis dengan mulut." kata Yixing dengan berani.

Perkataan Yixing membuat Luhan kehilangan akal, "Arrgghhh!" Luhan menjerit sambil menjatuhkan batu itu keras.

#

Pada saat Kris tiba Luhan dan 2 sahabatnya sudah tidak ada ditempat tetapi Kris menemukan Yixing yang sedang meringkuk di tanah dan sebuah batu disamping Yixing. Batu itu menghantam sebuah kayu hingga patah.

Kris menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Sehun hanya bisa memandang mereka. Kris segera membawa Yixing ke klinik kampus tetapi staff klinik meragukan keterangan Kris (tentu saja karena reputasi Kris yang buruk) tetapi begitu Sehun mengkonfirmasi Kris tidak berbohong staff klinik itu menerima keterangan dari Kris.

Kris sambil tersenyum memprotes,"Kenapa pihak klinik tidak mempercayaiku?Kenapa mereka malah percaya pada Sehun?" Namun Sehun tak bergeming. Sehun pun berjalan meninggalkan lorong klinik dan Kris menyusul sahabatnya keluar ruangan.

Sehun termenung sesaat dan kemudian memperingatkan Kris, "Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Yixing, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

**Mars Kray version**

Disebuah bar, Kris menghampiri Luhan yang sedang gundah. Kris dengan santai tapi serius menegur Luhan.

"Ternyata kau tidak tega juga." ujar Kris.

"Itu kali ini lain kali belum tentu." sahut Luhan

"Bagus kalau begitu, terserah kau tetapi aku akan membunuhmu ,"

Luhan mendengus tak percaya,"Demi Yixing, kau akan membunuhku?Jangan menggertakku !"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan dengan tatapan yang mulai menyeramkan, "Aku pastikan kau akan mati. Aku akan membunuhmu! " dan Kris meminum sedikit minuman sebelum pergi. Luhan yang mengenal karakter Kris dan kali ini menyadari Kris tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

#

Pulang kerja, Sehun melihat seseorang yang terduduk diluar gedung sebuah apartement. Sehun merasa mengenal orang itu dan benar itu adalah Luhan. Sehun pun menghampirinya.

"Luhan.. kau kenapa?"

Luhan mengadu sambil terisak,"Dia bilang dia akan membunuhku, mana boleh dia memperlakukan aku seperti ini ,"

"Itu karena kau sendiri yang keterlaluan. Lagipula dia selalu main-main,kenapa kau harus berbuat seperti itu?" sahut Sehun.

"Ini tidak main-main, aku mengenal dia. Makanya aku tahu. Aku tidak pernah lihat Kris berekspresi seperti itu dan Yixing? tangannya sudah mau kuhancurkan tetapi dia pun hanya mencemaskan Kris saja, sama sekali tidak memikirkan keselamatannya dirinya sendiri." Curhat Luhan sambil menangis.

"Itu karena mereka saling menyukai, hanya saja mereka belum menyadarinya." Jelas Sehun.

"Sejak semester pertama aku melihat Kris, aku sangat menyukainya dan merasa suatu hari dia akan kembali ke sisiku.

"Akupun sejak SMA sudah menyukai Yixing." Sehun mengakui kalau dia menyukai Yixing.

"Tidak adil kan?"

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Kau lebih kuat dariku Lu. Kalau aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk cemburu pada Kris. aku hanya bisa menjadi temannya dan menjadi bayangannya."

"Apa kita akan selalu menjadi bayangan mereka?" Tanya Luhan.

"Lalu, apa kita harus menjadi musuh mereka?" balas Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Yixing lagi.

**Mars Kray version**

Yixing sedang dikamarnya ketika Kris mendatangi rumahnya. Yixing menyusul Kris keluar rumah dan berbincang.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu. Aku tahu hal ini tidak berguna tapi aku akan membereskannya."

"Jangan salahkan dia. Dia melakukan itu karena dia menyukaimu."

"Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan, mana mungkin ada cinta dari sikap seperti itu. Salah satu mantanku bilang, aku ini seperti barang mewah dan terhormat. Membawaku keluar bisa menarik perhatian orang tetapi memang betul aku itu benda berharga. Tapi sejak kapan benda berharga punya perasaan? Aku hanya perlu berdekatan dengan banyak gadis maka barulah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Orang bodoh sepertiku tidak peduli cinta dan rasa suka." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bukan orang seperti itu,aku bisa merasakannya,kau orang yang butuh banyak cinta,mungkin jalan cinta memang berat,makanya kau memejamkan mata dan berganti pacar untuk menutupi dirimu."bantah Yixing.

"Aku orang seperti itu kok jadi lebih baik menjauh dariku ."

"Aku pernah bilang pada diriku sendiri untuk menjauhimu karena takut tersakiti olehmu dan lagipula kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku tetapi semakin aku berpikir begitu semakin pula aku dekat denganmu,"

Kris menghampiri Yixing dan menciumnya, Yixing pasrah namun salah tingkah dan hendak kembali kerumah tetapi gelang jimat Kris tersangkut dirambut Yixing, sehingga terbersit di pikiran Kris untuk memberikan gelang itu pada Yixing.

"Ini jimat keberuntunganku dan pelindungku. Jika kau memakai ini, aku pastikan tidak aka nada orang yang berani menganggumu." Ucap Kris sambil melingkarkan gelang itu di tangan Yixing. "Kka, masuklah. Selamat malam." Kris pun mempersilahkan Yixing untuk kembali kerumah.

Yixing mengangguk dan kembali kerumah, sedangkan Kris kemudian berlalu meninggalkan rumah Yixing. Dari dalam kamarnya Yixing sempat mengamati keluar jendela sesaat kemudian siap tidur sambil tersenyum ia mengamati gelang hadiah itu .

Namun berbeda dengan Yixing yang Nampak senang Karena mendapat hadiah dari Kris, Kris sendiri dilemma dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia bersahabat dengan Sehun. Sehun adalah sahabat terbaiknya, ia menyukai Yixing sejak lama tapi ia tak bisa pungkiri kalau ia juga menyukai Yixing dan Yixing juga menyukainya. Ia tak mau menyakiti Sehun tapi juga tak bisa menyakiti Yixing, orang yang dia cintai.

**Mars Kray version**

Yixing tampaknya sedang menunggu Kris di depan kampus dan saat ia bertemu Kris, ia menyapanya,"Selamat pagi." tetapi Kris kali ini tampak berubah sikap dan menjaga jarak.

Kris tersenyum, " Kejadian kemarin jangan terlalu serius menanggapinya karena kita hanya berteman saja." Mendadak wajah Yixing berubah sedih namun ia memaksakan senyumnya. "Ne, aku mengerti, aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Yixing begitu berbalik dan berjalan terlihat sedih sambil menahan tangis.

#

Pada saat itu Sehun muncul dan mengajak Kris ke suatu tempat dan setibanya diatap bangunan kampus Sehun ternyata langsung menghajar Kris.

"Aku takut cinta tak akan membuahkan hasil walaupun sekarang aku masih suka padanya tetapi aku tahu sudah tidak mungkin karena orang yang dia suka adalah kau. Aku melakukan ini karena aku akan melupakan Yixing. Aku akan melepaskannya untukmu."

"Kau tahu kan watakku ini bagaimana, kenapa kau mendorongku ke dalam api? "

"Walaupun aku tahu kau akan membawa kesulitan bagi Yixing tetapi itu pilihan Yixing sendiri dan aku paling benci sudah dalam posisi kalah tetapi masih dikasihani oleh rival jadi jika memang kau menganggapku sebagai sahabat jangan lagi bersikap seperti itu." kata Sehun sambil pergi meninggalkan Kris.

#

Dan bersamaan itu Yixing melihat Luhan sedang menunggunya. Luhan menghampiri Yixing dan menuduhnya, "Kau pasti sudah merasa menang kan?"

Luhan hendak berlalu tetapi Yixing memanggilnya dan berkata, "Kau benar Luhan tak mungkin Kris akan menyukaiku ."

Luhan berbalik untuk mendengarkan sambil menatap dengan sebal, "Dasar bodoh !" lalu terus pergi.

**TBC**

**chapter pendek, minggu ini blank idea. yang nunggu kelanjutan second chance sabar ya., akhir-akhir ini ide sedang tidak bersahabat denganku. terima kasih atas perhatiannya. #deepbow**


End file.
